Nostalgie
by Humeur Vagabonde
Summary: OS. Un jour des amants de longue date se recroisent mais le temps a passé, la vie aussi. Tout a changé. Songfic "We don't talk anymore" Charlie Puth & Selena Gomez


_I just heard you found the one you've been looking_  
 _(J'ai entendu dire que tu avais trouvé)_  
 _You've been looking for_  
 _(Trouvé celui que tu cherchais)_

C'était un jeudi.  
Un jeudi d'hiver. Le temps était froid, humide, les flocons tombaient doucement. Qui aurait pu croire que ce jeudi bouleverserait mon existence entière ? Il y avait tellement de gens dans la capitale, tellement de rues piétonnes, tellement de passages et pourtant nous sommes tombés sur le même.

 _I wish I would have known that wasn't me_  
 _(J'aurais tant aimer savoir que ce n'était pas moi)_  
 _Cause even after all this time I still wonder_  
 _(Parce que même après tout ce temps, je me demande encore)_  
 _Why I can't move on_  
 _(Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à aller de l'avant)_  
 _Just the way you did so easily_  
 _(Alors que toi, tu y es arrivé facilement)_

Je me rappelle de tes premiers mots, de tes premiers sourires car ils n'étaient pas nombreux, de la première fois où tu m'as pris la main, la première fois où j'ai pu toucher tes cheveux bleus, notre première sortie, notre premier câlin, notre premier "je t'aime". Je me rappelle de tout Harry de tout et surtout de toi.

 _Don't wanna know_  
 _(Je ne veux pas savoir)_  
 _What kind of suit you're wearing tonight_  
 _(Quel type de costumes tu portes ce soir)_  
 _If she's holding onto you so tight_  
 _(Ni savoir si elle te serre fort contre elle)_  
 _The way I did before_  
 _(Comme je le faisais autrefois)_

J'avançais paisiblement dans les rues, il fallait que je trouve des choses à offrir, que je me dépêche de finir mes achats les boutiques allaient fermer j'allais encore rentrer tard louper le dernier métro alors j'ai accéléré j'ai tourné au premier passage piéton mais dans la course j'ai frôlé quelque chose, quelqu'un pour être précis et Harry ce quelqu'un c'était toi. J'ai eu l'impression que mon monde s'écroulait et ce n'était pas une impression, mon corps a lâché sous ton odeur et je me suis écroulé dans ma fuite.

 _I over-dosed_  
 _(J'ai fait une overdose)_  
 _Should've known your love was a game_  
 _(J'aurais dû savoir que ton amour était un jeu)_  
 _Now I can't get you out of my brain_  
 _(À présent, je n'arrive plus à te sortir de ma tête)_

Je me souviens de ton corps pâle sur les draps blancs. Je me souviens de ton dos cambré quand je te faisais l'amour. Je me souviens de tes yeux brillants a moitié clos, de tes mains qui s'agrippaient aux couvertures, de tes lèvres rouges. Je me souviens de tes gémissements étouffés puis éclatés. Je me souviens comme tu n'aimais pas te montrer ainsi et pourtant tu étais tellement beau. Si beau, si beau que je suis tombé amoureux.

 _Oh, it's such a shame_  
 _(Oh, quel dommage)_  
 _That we don't talk anymore_  
 _(Que nous ne nous parlions plus)_  
 _We don't talk anymore_  
 _(Nous ne nous parlons plus)_  
 _We don't talk anymore_  
 _(Nous ne nous parlons plus)_  
 _Like we used to do_  
 _(Comme nous avions l'habitude de le faire)_

Un jeune homme d'à peu près mon âge, notre âge, a crié et les gens se sont retournés pour me voir. J'ai vu tes yeux. Je sais que tu m'as reconnu mais tu n'as fais aucun mouvement pour venir m'aider, tu n'as pas bougé, tu étais en sécurité de l'autre côté du trottoir, qu'en aurais-tu eu à foutre que je crève ? Certainement pas grand chose. Je t'en ai tellement voulu et ce jour là, j'ai compris que je n'étais finalement peut être pas passé à autre chose. Ton toucher m'avait brûlé la peau une dernière fois et tes yeux me jaugeaient de loin.

 _We don't love anymore_  
 _(Nous n'aimons plus)_  
 _What was all of it for ?_  
 _(À quoi bon tout ça?)_  
 _Oh, we don't talk anymore_  
 _(Nous ne nous parlons plus)_  
 _Like we used to do..._  
 _(Comme nous avions l'habitude de le faire)_

Le jeune homme m'a porté hors de la route me demandant si j'avais besoin d'aide ce qu'il s'était passé s'il fallait appeler l'hôpital j'aurai pu répondre que l'hôpital ne guérit pas les gens amoureux mais j'ai répondu que non, ça allait juste la fatigue. La fatigue du cœur, de l'esprit. La fatigue qui ne disparaît jamais.

 _I just hope you're lying next to somebody_  
 _(J'espère juste que tu t'allongeras à coté de quelqu'un)_  
 _Who knows how to love you like me_  
 _(Qui saura t'aimer comme je l'ai fait)_  
 _It must be a good reason that you're gone_  
 _(Il doit y avoir une bonne raison à ton départ)_

J'ai respiré encore et encore tentant de me calmer mais c'était compliqué parce que tu étais en face de moi avec ton visage neutre à me fixer alors que t'aurai du partir, t'aurai pas dû rester là. Le jeune homme est parti après s'être assuré que je ne ferai pas de malaise mais toi t'as pas bougé.

 _Every now and then I think you_  
 _(De temps en temps, je pense que tu_  
 _Might want me to come show up at) your door_  
 _(Pourrais vouloir me voir débarquer à ta porte)_  
 _But I'm just too afraid that I'll be wrong_  
 _(Mais j'ai bien trop peur d'avoir tort)_

A côté de toi il y avait une jeune fille qui semblait inquiète pour moi, elle me fixait de ses grands yeux gris, elle a tiré ta manche t'as murmuré quelque chose et elle est partie en courant. J'ai fais quelques pas pour m'asseoir un peu plus loin mais tu semblais être une statue à rester la sans même trembler.

 _Don't wanna know_  
 _(Je ne veux pas savoir)_  
 _If you're looking into her eyes_  
 _(Si tu la regardes dans les yeux)_  
 _If she's holding onto you so tight the way I did before_  
 _(Si elle te serre fort comme je le faisais autrefois)_

À peine une minute est passée que la jeune fille, sûrement ta petite-amie, est revenue avec un gobelet dans la main. Elle a traversé s'est approché de moi m'a salué avant de me tendre la boisson.  
"C'est du café. Vous n'aviez pas l'air bien, j'espère que ça vous réchauffera ! Vous avez besoin d'aide pour rentrer chez vous ?"  
Je l'ai remerciée et j'ai décliné son aide, elle était charmante en tout cas ça contrastait de ton air froid et insolant qui ne t'avait pas quitter. Elle m'a souri puis est re-tournée vers toi. Elle a glissé sa main dans la sienne et vous êtes parti.

 _I over-dosed_  
 _(J'ai fait une overdose)_  
 _Should've known your love was a game_  
 _(J'aurais dû savoir que ton amour était un jeu)_  
 _Now I can't get you out of my brain_  
 _(À présent, je n'arrive plus à te sortir de ma tête)_  
 _Oh, it's such a shame_  
 _(Oh, quel dommage)_

Mais alors que vous vous éloigniez, t'as légèrement tourné la tête. À ton oreille scintillait encore une boucle d'oreille que je t'avais offerte il y a quelques années. J'ai ouvert de grands yeux étonnés, t'interrogeant du regard mais tu ne semblais pas disposé à me répondre. La jeune fille s'est re-tournée elle aussi, m'a sourit tendrement avant de tourner à nouveau la tête et de te tirer je ne sais où. Un peu plus loin, il y avait un autre passage piéton et en patientant tu t'es tourné encore une fois vers moi. Je n'ai jamais su dire ce que ton regard exprimait à cet instant. Le feu est passé au rouge, tu t'es fais tirée par ta petite-amie avant de disparaître totalement dans la foule.

Je ne sais pas si l'amour suffit toujours pour retenir les gens qu'on aime.

Pour ceux qui aiment BTS, le groupe, il y a la version Yoongi/Jimin (celle de base) sur mon wattpad


End file.
